


【SK】食色之欲(中)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】食色之欲(中)

☞私设如山，2000粉点梗，脑洞主要来源ForkCake点梗，融合伪骨科、年下

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

“P’Kit～”

Singto敲门的时候，Krist正在对着浴室镜子揉搓着脖子上莫名出现的红痕。

敲门声更急切了些，Krist只得扯好了衣领转身开门。

“P’Kit～”少年露出一口明晃晃的大白牙，在这样的清晨显得活力无限。

“我们去吃早餐吧！”

“Sing先过去，我还想冲个澡。”

Krist伸手摸了摸Singto柔软蓬松的黑发，边笑着应答。

“P～”Singto扯住了他的衣袖，“先吃饭吧～凉了对胃不好。”

Krist是很容易心软的人，俊俏的少年乖巧的模样，总是触到他心头最柔软的一角。

许是因为与亲人缘浅，Krist对感情看得极重。尽管与Singto重逢不过一天，这个孩子表现出来的对他的依恋给予Krist极大的填补。

能和Nong Singto重逢真是一件高兴的事。

Krist松开了搭在门把上的手，任由Singto扯着他到餐厅去。

管家伯伯准备的早餐一如既往地讲究营养，且食物的色香上显然更上一层。

两人说说笑笑地吃了早餐，之后Krist想起昨天带的甜点盒，从中取了几块马卡龙。

Singto相当积极地塞了一块草莓马卡龙到Krist唇边，让Krist有些哑然失笑。

咬了一口，草莓酱的香甜在舌尖缠绕，甜而不腻，十分合口。

Singto目光灼灼，却并不伸手去取碟子的点心，像是等待着允许和投喂的小孩子。

“Sing～你也吃，P是特意给你带的啊！”

少年应声而动，目标却不是马卡龙，而是沾在Krist唇边的碎屑。

滑湿的软物舔过嘴角，Krist才骤然反应过来，受到惊吓的身子猛的往后躲，带着椅子在光滑的地板摩擦出刺耳的声音。

Krist的双臂反射性在胸前架起，正好硌到了退开的胸膛，破音的惊叫随之从干涩的喉口溢出。

“Sing！！”

少年悠哉悠哉的落回了原坐，咂了咂舌，极致的甜美从Kongphop的舌尖化开。

Singto紧了紧拳头，克制着掠夺芳唇的欲望，极力摆出无辜的样子。

“P’Kit像个小孩子一样，嘴边还会沾着碎屑。”

Krist不由地咽了咽口水，见Singto神色自若，又懊恼自己是不是反应太大。

因为去了国外，他身边没什么同辈的朋友弟弟，要真说起相处经验，还得是十多年前和Singto一起生活的日子。

只是那毕竟久了，做不得数。

Singto也是一个比较孤僻的弟弟，Krist想大概这只是他亲近自己这个哥哥的笨拙表现。

Krist吸了口气，平静着自己突突直跳的神经，试图和Singto讲些道理。

“你可以提醒P拿纸巾擦一下，这样突然。。过来，如果P出手伤到你呢？”

见Singto状似懵懂地点点头，Krist也不好再说什么。

他眼里的傻弟弟Singto此刻却在心里反复盘算怎样更好地博得Krist心软。

像小动物一样的P’Kit，还在为计划吃掉他的猛兽担心。

这样可口诱人的小甜点，值得Singto稍稍忍耐，谋划得更全面些，何况逗弄Krist本身是一种乐趣，一口吃掉反而不美。

“你也吃。”

不知为什么，Krist在Singto清澈的目光注视下，心里直发毛。他撇开了头，拈起一块马卡龙递到了Singto手里。

“Sing觉得P’Kit那块比较好吃。”

Krist看看手上咬剩的半块粉红马卡龙，像丢烫手山芋似的塞进了Singto微张的嘴。

被咬过的半月形缺口似乎带着零星半点Krist口中的甜液，Singto觉得他真的从这块马卡龙里尝到了非比寻常的甜味。

他咀嚼得很慢，像是舍不得吞咽似的，一双星眸里荡漾着柔光，紧紧注视着Krist。

Krist那张刚缓和了一下的俏脸又腾的红了起来，刚被偷袭过的嘴角像是反映迟缓一般，此时才一阵阵地泛起麻痒。

一顿饭后甜点两个人都吃得心不在焉。

 

等到Krist准备上去洗漱的时候，Singto递给了他一支膏药，说是看到他身上起了红疹子。

“要是P’Kit不方便涂的话，我帮你。。。”

Singto话没说完，Krist就匆匆丢下“我自己来”一溜烟跑了。

Krist也不知道自己在害羞什么？

Singto问得很平常，男孩子间也不用拘着莫须有的礼数。

可是。。。

Krist靠在病了的浴室雕花玻璃门上，单手捂着“嘭嘭”直跳的心口。

这颗看管不住的心是因突然跑动而跳，还是为了不该有的绮念。。。

懊恼地敲了敲脑门，Krist警告自己别对全身心信任自己的弟弟想法太多，因为幻想过度而疏离了好不容易拥有的“亲人”可就得不偿失了。

心里一团乱麻的Krist胡乱扒开了衣服，也没去理会身上几处奇怪的红痕，匆匆洗了个冷水澡。

 

浴室外，Singto端着一小盘水果走进了房间。

果盘被随意搁置在床头柜上，少年将脸深深埋入被中，残余的香甜依旧叫人欲罢不能。

淅淅沥沥的水声刺激着Singto脆弱的神经，Krist的甜味像是满溢了出来，从浴室里蹿出填满整个空间。

淡漠的黑眸泛起了压抑的红，Singto毫不心软地抓了一把硬起的下体，借住疼痛让理智稍稍回笼。

还不到时候，Sing。

不要急。

猎物的囚牢才刚刚开始建造，饮鸩止渴的猎人想要讨要更多的甜头，也只能步步小心。

 

 

 

这阵子Krist除了工作上的事，大部分时间都和Singto呆在一起。

期间，Singto父母打来电话问候过，并对两人暂时回不去招待Krist表示歉意，也嘱咐了Singto好好招待Krist。

除了身上不时浮现的一些红疹子，Krist与Singto相处得还是十分愉悦的。

这个弟弟聪慧有度，和Krist保持着亲密却不过分的距离。不过短短一月，Krist已经相当习惯和Singto共处一个屋檐下，两人总是相谈甚欢、气氛融洽又带点恰到好处的暧昧。

Singto给他的药膏似乎十分不错，身上的红疹子并不痒痛，好得也快，Krist自然不太上心。

何况，Singto的床实在太好睡了，夜夜都让人安睡到天明。

 

这日Krist提前完成了出差安排的任务，兴致勃勃地买了一大堆菜回来准备晚餐。

菜的卖相大于味道，不过Singto倒是吃得津津有味，相当给面子。

Krist愉悦地哼着歌进了浴室泡澡，准备好好享受一下Singto的大浴缸，洗到一半Singto却不声不响地挤了进来。

“Sing？？”

“我给P擦背吧！”

少年说着，跪了下来，从温热的浴缸水里捞起了浴球，覆上Krist白皙的背。

像是被捉住了尾巴的猫咪，Krist的身体弹动了一下，退到浴缸的另一侧去，双手反射性地横在胸前推拒着。

“Sin。。Sing，不用了！不用了！”

Singto瘪了瘪嘴，有些困惑和丧气，半立着身子垂着脑袋，手臂还举在半空，手上捏着的湿漉漉的浴球对着空气有些尴尬。

“P’Kit那么辛苦还给Sing做吃的，Sing只是想给P’Kit擦擦背、按摩一下。。。”

防备的眼闪了闪，较封闭的浴室许是因为热气不通将Krist的薄面熏得通红。

一时浴室里安静了几秒，Krist终是默默将背转了过来，不忍让Singto失望。

浴球滑过后脊带来轻微的战栗感，Singto硬是把眉开眼笑的一张脸往Krist眼前凑，让他不好拒绝、只得咬着丰润的下唇忍下奇异的瘙痒。

许是知道即将吃下这块甜蜜的cake，Singto虽饥肠辘辘却并不着急。

不一会儿，一双棱骨分明的手换下了浴球，在Krist的肌肤上一寸寸流连，带来力道适中的按压和瘙动人心的电流。

“呃。。”

拇指意味不明的擦过喉结，逼出了Krist压抑在喉口咕噜咕噜的喟叹。

Singto的眸又深了几度，氤氲的水蒸气中Krist越发显出鲜妍的颜色，甜味从他的每一个毛孔汹涌而出，刺激着Singto纤薄的神经末端，转化成“吃掉他”的信号在脑海里嗡嗡作响。

Singto仿佛看见自己咬开那藏在薄薄肌肤下若隐若现的青色血管，将鲜甜的血肉吞吃入腹。

“Sing～”

Krist担忧的神色映入眼帘，久久不语的少年终于抬起了头，扯出一抹略显苍白的笑。

紧咬的牙关里是濡湿的液体，刺痛的舌尖和痉挛的胃部无声诉说着Singto的挣扎。

“没事吧～”

虽然很想，但是Krist这样的美味还是值得更珍惜一些。

Krist不明所以，愣愣地看着Singto转身脱掉了衣服，走到淋浴下，自顾自冲起澡来。

“Sing？”

指尖勾起衣篮里的浴衣裹在身上，Krist朝背对着自己冲凉、不发一语的Singto走近。

少年胯间的紫红巨物看起来有些吓人，Singto皱着眉，手上动作十分粗暴，似乎并不得法地揉搓着。

“哎咦！”

Krist吓了一跳，下意识伸手扣住了他的手腕。

“P’Kit～”

望过来的星眸带着些许羞恼和哀求，直叫Krist吞了吞口水。

“Sing平时不自慰吗？”

Singto没有说话，垂着脑袋，有些被戳破的羞窘。

“那。。也不看片？”

少年依旧没有动作，让Krist不禁哑然。

这个弟弟出乎意料的禁欲纯情啊！对比他引人犯罪的外貌，Krist都觉得可惜。

Singto越是羞恼，Krist越是大胆，还起了些捉弄他的心思。

肉柱落入Krist掌心的时候，Singto是有些诧异的，抬眼对上Krist戏谑含笑的眼，适时地流露出几分惊慌以掩饰内心的兴奋。

他是有引诱Krist这么做的意图，不过这位害羞的哥哥也确实有相当大胆的一面。

不同于自己的柔软与温和包裹着胀痛的下体，极有分寸地照顾着肉根和底下沉甸甸的两颗卵蛋，带着薄茧的指剥开了包皮，捻弄刺激着敏感的精口。。。

Singto兴奋的颤抖在Krist眼里是少年人的羞涩，反倒让他越发放下心里那点障碍，全心投入做一个教导弟弟自我疏解的长者。

闭着眼享受Krist服务的Singto并没有坚持多久就射了，乳白的精液又多又浓，胡乱溅在两人身上，而后被水冲走。

这场教导结束匆匆，却并没有减少给两人心里带来的冲击。

Singto又一次意识到他对Krist的食欲确实很高，不论是哪方面的，Krist都对极了他的胃口，身体的暂时满足和精神的饥饿形成了强烈的对比冲击，他扑了上去，在Krist的圆润的肩头狠狠咬了一口。

“哦咦！”

尖锐的虎牙刺破了娇嫩的皮肤，血液的甜美从舌尖蔓延到喉口。

草莓马卡龙，Krist血液的甜味。

“Sing！”

Krist推开了伏在肩头的少年，那似乎欲咬下血肉的疼痛让他慌张不已。

果然是憋太久了，Krist寻思着是不是留点资源给这个精力过旺的弟弟，毕竟没有恋人的话，适当自慰有益身体健康。

Krist若有所思的神色看得Singto忍俊不禁，什么都写在脸上的P’Kit果然和他是完全不同的人。

这份天真就交由他来保管吧！

这样险恶的世界里，身为美味的Cake却不自知的Krist该有多危险，全然不知Fork已经为他准备了精美的枷锁。

Singto的忍耐到了极限，刚刚发泄过的身子尝到了食欲与情欲交织的美妙，越发不堪落寞。

猎物牢笼已经筑好，也到了享用他的小cake的时候。

 

捂着带着咬痕的肩头，Krist走出了浴室。

他不知道，从这一刻起，身后的人已经接管了他的命运。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
